ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. RPG
Super Smash Bros. RPG is an crossover fighting action adventure RPG videogame of the universe Super Smash Bros. with some characters coming to the other world who now go to associate with Nintendo, Sega and Hal Laboratory, Sony (as the name says). The game was developed by Bandai Namco, Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Sony, Square Enix, Marvel, DC Comics, Disney, Warner Bros, Shonen, Seinen, Level-5 and Hal Laboratory, Etc. and published by Nintendo.(as the name says). It will be released on 3DS, and PSVita on 201?. A Nintendo Switch and PS4 version is scheduled for March 25, 2020. With better graphics and a more complete story. Gameplay The game is an A-RPG. The combat system is that of the real combat. Story The earth is in danger ! The Kingdom of Twilight conquers a country every day and plunges them into poverty and chaos. Nobody can do anything because of the power of the enemy. But ...there is still hope! : Also see this '' Characters Main article: SSBB RPG playable characters. {C The game gives you the choice of 2000 Characters. With you to choose ... Of course, there is certain that you play without having the choice. At first, you should control the characters according to the chapter in the Main story. Playable Character *Mario *Link *Professor Layton *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Kirby *Knuckle Joe *King Dedede *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Fox *Falco *Skull Kid *Krystal *Ness *Jeff *Paulie *Lan Hikari / Mégaman *Mayl Sakurai / Roll *Dex /Gutsman *Yai Ayano / Glyde *Eugéne Chaud / Protoman *Poo *Yusei Fudo *Mark Evans *Axel Blaze *Kévin Dragonfly *Jack Wallside *Todd ironside *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Spike the Dog *Luigi *Maka Albarn and Soul Evans *Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Timmy Turner *Sheen Estevez *Jellal Fermandes *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Tai Kamiya and Agumon *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Chaos and Tikal *Roy Mustang *Espio *Vector *Sly Cooper *Wolf *Léon Powalski *Panther *Olimar *Captain Falcon *Marth *Ike *Natsu Dragnir *Lucy Heartfilia *Grey Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Gajeel Redfox *Juvia Lockser *Ogremon *Samus *Solid Snake *Raiden *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Monkey D. Luffy *Mr. Game & Watch *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil *Angelica Pickles *Tsukume Ano (no fighter) *Jumpei Manaka (no fighter) *Rito Yuki (no fighter) *Négi Sprinfield (no fighter) *Ginpachi *Neuro *Yusuke Fujisaki " Bossun " *N *Frank West *Spiderman *Superman *Batman Non-playables *Proffessor Karl Tastroff *Professor Oak *Customer Service *Sailor Waddle Dee *Albus Dumbledore *Haruna Sarenji Antagonists These are the bosses to defeat, the list that comes from the first boss to the final boss and Boss Secret. *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Ganondorf *Dr. Eggman *Métal Sonic *Wario *Waluigi *King Dedede *Knuckle Joe (enemy) *Xanto *Vaati *King Gluant *The Yokians *Poultra *Franky Fly *Ripto *Petey Piranha *Kludge *Mega Bloups *Siri the clouded leopard *King K Rool *Dr. Neo Cortex *King Boo *Mukûro Rokûdo *Gatômon *Vlad Plasmius *Professor Snape *Myotismon *Evil Jimmy *Shion Sonozaki *SkullGreymon *Mujoe *Earl of Millennium *Decimator Goddard *Sweet Tooth *Gary Oak *Paul *Hao Asakura *Shadow the hedgedog *Mojo Jojo *Captain Vul *Heavy Lobster *Dr. Nefarious *Dyna Blade *Marx *Envy *Gluttony *Dark Meta Knight *Dino Piranha *Lucy / Nyu *Dark Angelica Pickles *Whispy Woods Mini-Bosses Mini Bosses are stronger enemies than a normal enemy but less powerful than a boss. *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Darknut *Wendy O Koopa *Morton Jr. Koopa *Crush and Gulp *Shadow Mario *Kass and Kip *Mace Knight *Axe Knight *Trident Knight *Javelin Knight Helpers Helpers are non-combat characters that help you and can be controlled for a long time or until he can not fight anymore. Helpers also has a system of levels! The more he increases levels, the more they gain new powers !! Helpers are treated as fighters. There are in total 150 Helpers !! *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Charmy the Bee *Rick the Hamster *Kine the Fish *Chuchu the Octopus *Escargoon *Spike the Dog *DemiDevimon *Carl Wheezer *Happy the Cat *Taurus *Loki / Leo *Plue *Yoichi Hiruma *Adeleine *Ribbon *Magolor Cutscenes *"Intro" *"The Threat of the Twilight Realm!" *"The adventure begins for Mario" *"Link appears!" *"Bowser attack !!" *"Bowser defeat! Rescue plan" *"Ganondorf and Link" *"Sonic The Hedgedog" *"The genius of evil; Dr." Eggman "Robotnik *"The shadow removes Tails!" *"The Ultimate Weapon, Metal Sonic" *"The DeathEgg, the ultimate weapon of Eggman" *"Sonic Metal vs. Sonic !!" *"Eggman is kidnapped !! * "A night in the Kingdom of Dreams" *"King Dedede goes to war!" *"Phantom, the commander of the underworld" *"The Intentions of Ganondorf" *"A Mission for Fox" *"The child in the mask" *"The prisoner" *"Vaati" *"The betrayal of Skull Kid, Fox in the world of Shadows !!!" *"The dream " *"Professor Layton" *"Aliens are attacking!" *"The outbreak of Poultra" *"The ceremony of Battle Newtwork" *"The final! Megaman vs. Protoman" *"Megaman fashion (uh, see if he can take another form ...) *"Evasion" *"Let's all play football!" *"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong" *"A dog that lacks flair ..." *"Bowser Jr makes his own" *"Cat against Dog ... finally dog against leopard" *"King Rool and the Kremlings" *"Wait for us, Hubert !! The cry of the Kongs to their friend!" *"The Haunted Manor" *"Devour, Soul Eater!" *"Mukuro and Chrome" *"Evil Jimmy has your service for your misfortune" *"Tiger Combat !! Luigi + Myotismon + Neffertimon vs. King Boo + Evil Jimmy" *"Hi Dummies, my name is Black Star !!" *"The band of jokers are here!" *"The Evil Count" *"When the demons cry ..." *"Ash Ketchum" *"Pikachu, the electric mouse" *"Paul, the ruthless trainer" *"A digimon and two rocket " *"Pierre " *"The mysterious trainer N " *"Zapdos attack " *"Zapdos is captured. Micheal and Ken vs Sacha and Tai " *"Sonic escapes !!!" *"Powerpuff Girls in action" * "Shadow and Red" *"Sonic, wrongly arrested? !!" *"Team Chaotix What is it for? " *"Sly Cooper! A desperate chaotix race ... " *"Mojo Mojo " *"Sorcerer and Kirby " *"Solid Snake " *"Meta Knight's ambition '" *"Dark Matter ... " *"Méta Knight vs. Kirby, a fatal duel " *"Two Meta Knight "? !!" *"To the rescue of a friend in danger ... " *"Peaceful quarrel at sunset ... " *"Invader " *"Luffy with straw hat " *"Zorro Roronoa, pirate hunter! *"Nami, the thief " *"No one makes fun of my nose !!! Soundtracks To hear the Soundtrack of SSBB RPG. Go to Documents then go to music and choose the folder "SSBB RPG" and see the music taken from the games. It is incomplete, please wait until I download all For the music of the game, more than ??? composers of video game publishers participated for the soundtrack and remixes. Voice Actor Each country had the merit of a dubbing. Some characters do not speak or keep their original voice ie English or Japanese (as for Mario or Link) In each country, all the doublers participated. Duplicators very known in Japan as ... Japanese English French Fashion Collection This mode allows you to watch videos, see trophies, listen to music, etc! *'The Millenium Theater: This mode allows you to watch videos of the story.' *'The Eternal Opera: Here, listen to the music of the game.' *'Glory of Heroes: Come see your trophies you have won!' *'The paradise of Photos: The photos taken during the story, online are preserved and can be viewed here!' Anecdote and Notes The Characters Design chara seem to have come out of an anime. The intro is the same as the SSBB intro but longer with a mix of Rock and Jazz music. The intro looks like a generic anime! Admire me that in HD pure 2D! The Twilight Kingdom refers to Zelda Twilight Princess. However, there are some differences as he goes to war with the other kingdoms and his army have characters unrelated to the Zelda series. Mario's sprite is that of Super Mario Bros New Wii! Link's sprite is Zelda Twilingth Princess's! The Mushroom Kingdom has the same appearance of Super Mario Bros New Wii! The path leading to the cave resembles the level of the world 1-1. But in 3D. the music of the Plains is that of Super Mario 3D Land 1-1. The cave has the appearance of a cave in the Zelda series. The fight against the son of Bowser, Ludwing Von and Roy are similar to that of Super Mario Bros New Wii, they have their own weapon as the game cited. Chapter 2 is a mixture of Sonic the Hedgedog 1, 2 and Sonic CD. The first part of the game is in Green Hill Zone, the first level of Sonic 1, the other part in Chemical Plant, a level of Sonic 2 the current official voices took over the voices of Sonic characters instead of the 4kids American voices. Knuckles is present in this chapter, which is a paradox since it is only his first appearance in Sonic 3 and Sonic Knuckles. The music of Green Hill Zone is that of Sonic Generation Modern. The fight against Eggman at the end of Green Hill Zone is against Sonic 1 in retro. The music of Chemical Plant is that of Sonic Generation Modern and Classic. Eggman's second short fight with the two robots of the animated series "Sonic Adventures" is that of Sonic Heroes "Egg Hawk" The fight against Metal Sonic is that of Sonic CD "Bad future" The fight against Death Egg Robot is from Sonic 2. This is the first time Neo Metal Sonic can compete in a game. The fight against Neo Metal Sonic is that of Sonic Heroes "Metal Madness" Kirby's world is more cartoon than Kirby's. Although some elements of Kirby games are present. The introduction to Chapter 3 is inspired by "Kirby Super Star" from the "Spring Break" level. The music from the backdrop of the cutscene is the first opening of the animated Kirby instrumental version. Kirby's story may be that of "Kirby Dreamland" since the king stole all the food from the kingdom and Kirby goes to the castle to take them back. The appearance of Green Forest looks like "Kirby Return to Dreamland" from "Peaceful Meadows".the music is that of "Green Green" by Kirby Epic Yarn. Rick Chuchu and Kine are back with Kirby Ultra Star's "Acolyte" system! The Whispey Wood sprite is the same in "Kirby Return to Dreamland". The fight against Whispey Wood is still "Kirby Return to Dreamland" "Boss Battle" Kirby possesses almost all the powers of the Kirby games. In Chapter 3, he can not use any copy ability if he swallows an enemy. Knuckles Joe is purple when manipulated, referring to Kirby's cartoon rather than the game.It turns yellow again at the end of chapter 3. Phantom keeps the same appearance in the anime and his character, he wants to destroy the world and humans with it. The Arms are present but are not disclosed. The fight against Phantom and Knuckles Joe is that of the 2nd generic of the animated series of MÄR "Hare Tokei" instrumental version of the group Carnet Crow. The introduction to Chapter 4 is the opening of the game "Star Fox Assault". The Twilight Princess is taken from Twilight's Princess The theme of "Sinister Wood" is that of "Zelda Twiligth Princess" whose OST is "Dark Woods" Owners and rights of authors. *'Nintendo.' *'Sega. Team Sonic.' *'Hal Laboratory''' *'Nickelodeon' *'Cartoon Network' *'Shonen Jump' *'Warner Bros' *'Namco Bandai Games' *'Idea Factory and Compile Heart' *'Spike Chunsoft' *'Level-5' *'Square Enix' *'Sony' *'Capcom' *'Marvel' *'DC Comics' *'Cyberconnect2' Galleries Funny Tips ... and useful. *''Play with Ashura'' (Sonic Vert) To play with Asura (Sonic Vert). Do Chapter 2 and press Start and Select while pressing B. So throughout Chapter 2, you will be playing with a Green Sonic. *''Unlimited Mushrooms: Finish the game 100%. So in the world map, you will see Toads houses that will give you endless mushrooms! *Unlimited Stars: Finish the game at 100. So go to the Star Realm and Luna will give you endless stars. *Fight Dadidou Masked: Do the chapter "The Royal Challenge" after finishing the story mode with Kirby. It is advisable to be at level 70 for Kirby. *Fight Galacta Knight: Make the level "Galactic Duel" after having finished the story mode with Meta Knight. Be at level 70! *Fight Bowser Skelet: He appears in "Chrono" mode instead of Bowser as the final boss of the chapter. in Chapter 1 and other chapters of Mario. *The real end: To unlock the real end including facing the final boss of the game history. Once finish the story mode, then finish all the optional chapters and get the 2000 characters !! *Recover the cap: If you lost your cap (that of Mario, Luigi, Wario etc) "???". To recover the cap without chasing the monkey, return to the starting point and find the pipe hidden behind the tree, in there your caps will be! *The Golden Raccoon costume: Complete the chapter "The journeys of the Secret Kingdom" after having finished the Story mode. A golden tree will give you "Golden Raccoon" costumes *Have the "Supreme Diadem": Once the story is over, return to the Kingdom of Dragons. Go to Landia's Throne and challenge it again. Defeat it and the diadem is yours. Note: Be at level 70! *Super Sonic: After the story mode finished, you will unlock "the 7 emeralds of Chaos". Equip it with emeralds and you could use "Super Sonic". #Note: it also works for Shadow and Silver! However you can only equip it with one character, choose well! *Re-confront the Bosses: When the story is over! You can go back to boss places without using "Chrono" mode! Warning ! Bosses have become more powerful! *Get Mark Evans: Complete the "Super Smash Bros Brawl of Soccer" chapter by defeating the "Raimon" team the first time! Then go to Empire City in the "Onett" district located in the vacant lot! Talk to him and he will join the team and have an important place in the story. #If you have finished the story before playing the chapter "The Super Smash Brawl of Football" Mark Evans will have no story ... and you should replay the chapter say up there to have the story of Mark Evans! *Get Anti-Cosmo: Unlock the Boss mini-game "Your wishes are punishment!"With Jimmy Neutron or Timmy Turner! Then go to the Myotismon Manor in the "Blue" Room and join the team and part of the story! *'Get "Vlad Plasmius": There are two conditions! #When the chapter "Super Luigi Bros" is finished, go back there with Danny Phantom, it is in '''"The Secret Staircase"!''' Beat him once and will flee forever. #Unlock the boss boss game "The Bad Ghost" by playing with Danny Phantom! #When both conditions are fulfilled, return to the Myotismon Manor, still on the secret staircase and join the team and also a story! *Note: If you also unlock Anti-Cosmo, you will win a fight between them! Get Axel Blaze ': First, unlock Mark Evans! Then return to Onett with Mark in the vacant lot and face him! Beaten, he will join the team and of course, a story! Get Jude Sharp: You need Mark Evans and Axel Blaze first to fulfill this requirement! Go to "Stade des Rêves" it appears random. Talk to him and challenge him with Mark Evans and Axel Blaze. Once defeated, he will join the team and you will have part of his story! If you haven't faced Poultra again and the two aliens, he doesn't appear! *How to Get Metal Sonic: Finish the story, then return to the ruins of the "Chemical Plant" Metal Sonic will want to face Sonic again. #Warning ! You will have to face it in these three forms! It is advisable to be at level 70 with Sonic! *How to Get Mion Sonozaki: First finish the story (You must have done the second part of the Chapter "Super Luigi Bros"). Then you have to become friends with Shion Sonozaki, Keiichi Meabara and Satoshi Hojo at The Academy! Then go back to Myotismon Manor with them and speak with her. Bingo, she joins your team! #She is one of the characters to have to unlock the chapter "The truth of the Academy"! *How to get SkullGreymon: When you have finished the chapter "Super Luigi Bros" (from the second part) Return with Tai and Agumon to the Manor of Myotismon. It is in the "Piéce Macabres" near the huge elevator. Face it and Skull Greymon will disappear and Agumon will gain a new digivolution! #Attention, be at the higher level 30! How to Get Whispy Woods: First complete the "???" chapter. Return to the Green Forest! Whispey Wood fell ill, to treat him, go to the Lake in the undergrowth to take water which will cure Whispey Wood! Healed, he will join the team! It is not too important in history. Just that he wants to protect the forest with Kirby from ??? ! *How to Get Phantom: Complete the "The Great Twilight Battle" chapter Return to the Twilight Castle with Ginta! it is in the "Room to the Throne". Make the decision "I will not eliminate you!" And he will join the team and a story for him! #If it turns into a trophy, you might not meet the last requirement for the real end. Then also you will not gain these associated acolytes. If you kill him, you should finish the story to get Phantom *How to Get Martin Tamarre (Acolyte): Complete the chapter "It's time to have fun! The Festival of Stars" the first time by winning the festival with anyone. Then return to the Marquee, Martin will want to come with you to explore the world on his quest to inspire his festival! Accept and join the team! *Get Byron Love' "Aprodithe": (Important: You must finish the Soccer chapter the first time and have Mark, Axel and Jude!) Finish the main story then go to the Stade des Reves in Empire City. It rarely appears! Talk to him and face him! Once beaten, he joins the team! *Get David Samford: *Get Joseph King: *Get Chef Kawasaki: Complete the chapter ???. Then go to Cappy Ville! Go to his restaurant and talk to him! He will tell you that he will join the team only if he catches Grabaleine in the Lost Kingdom. Join him in the Underground Lake and face Grabaleine once again! Beware, it has leveled up! Beaten, you taste a good sushi or not ... but it does not matter because kawasaki joins the team !! *Get The Koopalings: #Get Ludwig Von: When you finish the first level with Mario. Ludwig Von's "Dungeon" will be unlocked! Go explore it and go up to the "room" and beat it. You have a chance in 5 who joins your team! If not repeat the ascent and the fight to have it. The more you face it, the more your chances of having it increase! #Get Lemmy: #Get Roy: #Get Iggy: #Get Wendy O: #Get Morton Jr: #Get Larry: *Get Boom-Boom: Boom Boom appears randomly in the dungeons of the Kompalings and on the Bowser's Fleets. If you meet him the first time and succeed in defeating him. He flees. You have to face him 8 times with Mario! After recruiting him, come across him in the Kompa kingdom in Bowser's Fortress. He joins you only if Bowser is on the team !! *Get Scold & Scratch: When you finish the story. Go back to the "remains" of the ruins of "Chemical Plant" with Eggman. They are in the room where you faced Eggman the second time. Just talk to them and after a long dialogue, they will join as "Acolyte" *Get Paul: Sacha's rival from the Sinnoh saga is available at the end of the chapter ???. *Get Barry: Paul's self-proclaimed rival is available in Chapter 9. *Get Gary: Ash's first rival is only available at the end of the story. *'Get Trip': Ash's Rival from the Black and White Saga is available at the end of the chapter ??? *Get Chef Shiitake:''' When Kawasaki joins the team. Return again to Cappy Ville in the chef's restaurant, his master Chef Shitake will be there. He comes to give an exam to his student. You will have to help Kawasaki pass the three tests. The three tests consist of facing the three mini-bosses again; *'''''Get Envy: The Homoculus of Envy is only available at the end of the story. Return to the Academy with Edward Elric. The homoculus is found in the dungeons. *''Get Gluttony: The Homoculus of Gluttony is only available at the end of the story. Go back to the academy with Roy Mustang ... *'Get Liquid Snake': The brother of Liquid Snake is only available at the end of the story. *Get Raiden: The former "white demon or Jack The Eventreur", Raiden is available at the end of the chapter ??? with Solid Snake. *Get The Big Boss: To get the legendary soldier, complete the story. Then go to the abandoned factory, Big Boss is waiting for you in the garden. After a few minutes of dialogue, he joins the team. *Get Kotokoha Katsura: Fragile young girl gone mad ... she is only available at the end of the story. Win the friendship of Îtô and Saonnji .... Then Kotokoha will appear in the roof of the academy ... *Get Lucy / Nyu: The Sauginary Girl is only available at the end of the story. Return to the region of abandoned laboratories, then go into the woods, to the Lake ... with Samus and Kôta. *Obtain Myotismon: This digimon is only available at the end of the story. With Gatômon and Kari, Tai's sister, return to the Manoir de Myotismon. Enter the catacombs, one of the locked rooms. Myotismon will launch a final challenge against Gatômon. Win the fight and he joins the team. As well as DemiDevimon. *Obtain King Boo: His majesty, the king of "Boo" is available at the end of chapter 7. When you have completed the 3 parts of the Luigi arc. Manoir Boo will appear. Go inside and look for King Boo's room with Luigi .. *Get Behemoth Boo: This "Boo" from New Super Mario Bros 2 on 3DS is a hidden character. You will find Behemoth Boo in the Boo Manor. It is hidden in one of the bedrooms ... *How to get Mûkurô Rôkûdô / Chrome: *Get Professor Snape: The sinister potions professor haunted by his past is only available at the end of the story. Go back to the academy and take Harry Potter. Go to his office ... *Obtain Gatômon: The digimon of the 8 th Digisauveurs is available at the end of the chapter ???. *Obtain Xavier Foster: Xavier Foster is not available after the defeat of Génésis. It joins automatic *Obtain Jellal (Villain): To have the dual evil personality of Jellal, you need the soul of Zeleph. Equip it at Jellal and it will become again *How to Get Yoîchi Hirûma: The quaterback who has become the general of bandits is only available at the end of the story. He's back in the Onett neighborhood. With Sena and Monta, look for him in the neighborhood... *How to Get Makaroff: The Fairy Tail Master is only available at the end of the story. Return to the "Fairy Tail" Guild with Natsu Dragnir. Talk to him and ask for a service. Join him on Tenrou Island to visit the tomb of Mavis. *How to get Gajil?'' : The Steel Dragon Slayer is available in chapter 16. It automatically joins the team. *''How to Get Juvia Lockser: The madly in love with the 5 Elements of Mr. Gray is available at the end of Chapter 16. She joins the team automatically. *How to Get Brain: The brain of the Oracion Seis guild is only available at the end of the story. *How to Obtain Cobra: The Venomous Slayer Dragon is only available at the end of the story. Go to the "Fairy Tail" guild .... Makaroff informs you that Cobra is hiding in the village. In the village, go to the *How to get Leon: Gray's former comrade: Only available at the end of the story. With Gray, head to the mountains of Igreel next to the Kingdom of Dragons ... Then after a few exchanges of dialogues on their deceased master, he joins the team. *How to get Zero (Brain)? '':'' ''(Important: You must have finished the story!) It is in the ruins of the cathedral. You must have Cobra to make it appear. Attention it is at level 70! Critical Rules of authorized characters In SSBB RPG. Almost any series from around the world can participate in this game. The age category is 12 for violence, foul language and some scary elements. Here are some rules # The series must be intended for an audience for all audiences. # The series that contains pornography, horror and everything for a more adult audience is forbidden.The very explicit eroticism are also excluded. # The themes that speak about taboos are forbidden! Category:Super Smash Bros. RPG Category:Fighting video game Category:Action RPGs Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:DC Entertainment Category:Marvel studios Category:Idea Factory Category:Compile Heart Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:Square-Enix Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Category:PS4 Category:PSVita Category:Shonen Jump Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Donkey Kong Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Fire Emblem Category:Metroid Category:Pokemon Category:Yoshi Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:WarioWare Category:Earthbound Category:Megaman Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Twisted Metal Category:Professor Layton Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Rugrats Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:Back in Future Category:Harry Potter Category:Bomberman Category:Infamous Category:Danny Phantom Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Sly Cooper Category:Metal Gear Category:Elfen Lied Category:Higurashi no naku koro ni Category:Eyeshield 21 Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fairy Tail Category:Digimon Category:Shaman King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Bleach Category:One Piece Category:Soul Eater Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:Sket Dance Category:To Love Ru Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Negima Category:Gintama Category:Neuro Category:Strawberry 100%